randomonialandfandomcom-20200216-history
Rare Items in Skyrim
This is a list of rare or unique items from Skyrim, which is alphabetically sorted. These are only ones from the basic game, if you want items from Dawnguard, Hearthfire and Dragonborn then please message Spookystorm. A Aegisbane - A two-handed iron warhammer that causes 5 points of frost damage to both health and stamina. It is obtained on the corpse of the bandit leader Alain Dufont in the Dark Brotherhood quest, 'Mourning never Comes.' Angi's Bow - 'Angi's Bow is a unique hunting bow obtained from Angi after completing her archery training at Angi's Camp. '''Azura's Star - '''Azura's Star is a daedric artifact that is a possible reward for completing the Daedric quest, 'The Black Star' if Aranea is approached instead of Nelacar. It acts as a grand soul gem that is not destroyed when used. It can only capture the souls of non-sentient beings. B '''The Black Star - '''The Black Star is a daedric artifact that is a possible reward for completing the Daedric quest, 'The Black Star' if Nelacar is approached instead of Aranea. It acts as a black soul gem that is not destroyed when used. It can only capture the souls of sentient beings. '''Blade of Sacrifice '- The Blade of Sacrifice is a unique Ebony Dagger obtained in the Daedric quest, 'Boethiah's Calling' to sacrifice a follower with. 'Blade of Woe - '''The Blade of Woe is a dagger that absorbs 10 points of health and is obtained in the Dark Brotherhood quest, 'Death Incarnate.' '''Bloodthorn - '''Bloodthorn is a unique steel dagger that fills a soul gem if the target is killed 3 seconds after being hit and is Found at Hag's End. '''Bolar's Oathblade '- Bolar's Oathblade is a one-handed katana that does 25 points of stamina damage and can be obtained at Bloated Man's Grotto. It belonged to a now deceased Blade with the name Bolar. '''Borvir's Dagger - Borvir's Dagger is a unique Elven dagger that can be found at Journeyman's Nook. It belonged to a now deceased member of the College of Winterhold. Bow of the Hunt - The Bow of the Hunt is a unique hunting bow that does 20 points more damage to animals and can be found in Clearspring Cave. C Clavicus Vile's Masque - 'A daedric artifact that gives +10 speech, 20% better merchant prices and 5% faster magicka regeneration. It is a possible reward for the quest 'A Daedra's Best Friend' from the Daedric Prince of Trickery, Clavicus Vile. To receive it the player must refuse to kill Barbas with the Rueful Axe. D '''Dawnbreaker - '''Dawnbreaker is a 1-handed sword that is a daedric artifact and a reward from the Daedric Princess Meridia for completing the quest, 'The Break of Dawn.' It sets enemies on fire while dealing more damage to the undead. It also has a chance to make them explode in blue flames upon death, which causes other undead to flee. '''Drainblood Battleaxe '- The Drainblood Battleaxe is a ghostlike two-handed axe that absorbs 15 points of health and can be found in Labyrinthian. '''Drainheart Sword - The Drainheart Sword is a ghostlike one-handed sword that absorbs 15 points of stamina and can be found in Labyrinthian. Drainspell Bow '- The Drainspell bow is a ghostlike bow that absorbs 15 points of magicka and can be found in Labyrinthian. E '''Ebony Blade - '''The Ebony Blade is a two-handed katana that is a reward from Mephala for completing the quest, 'The Whispering Door.' It drains 10 points of health from the target, which increases by two points for every two friends killed up to a maximum of 30 points. '''Ebony Mail - '''The Ebony Mail is an ebony chestplate received as a reward from Boethiah for the quest, 'Boethiah's Calling.' It makes the wearer move silently and deal 5 points of poison damage to nearby enemies. It is a daedric artifact. '''Eduj '- Eduj is a unique Ancient Nord Sword that deal 10 points of frost damage and can be found in Volunruud during the quest, 'Silenced Tongues.' It's counterpart is Okin. F '''Firiniel's End - '''A unique elven bow that does 20 points of frost damage to health and stamina and can be obtained during the Dark Brotherhood quest, 'Bound Until Death' during Vittoria Vici's wedding. '''Froki's Bow - A unique longbow that can be found in Graywinter Watch and does 10 points of stamina damage. G Ghostblade - Ghostblade is a ghostlike one-handed sword that does 3 points of damage that ignores armour and can be found in Ansilvund. H Hircine's Ring - '''A possible reward for the quest 'Ill met by Moonlight' that allows infinite werewolf transformations. It is received if you aid Sinding in killing the hunters instead of killing Sinding. It is suggested to kill all the hunters, leave the cave and receive the ring, then re-enter and skin Sinding for Saviour's Hide. K '''Karliah's Bow - Karliah's Bow is received from Karliah during the Thieve's Guild questline. L The Longhammer - An Orcish Warhammer that can be found at Liar's Retreat that swings 33.3% faster than normal longhammers, making it swing faster than greatswords and have a higher damage per second (DPS) than a standard Daedric Warhammer. M 'Mace of Molag Bal - '''A Daedric artifact mace that is a reward from Molag Bal for completing the quest, 'The House of Horrors.' It drains 25 points of Stamina and Magicka and also traps a person's soul if they are killed within 3 seconds of being hit. It is not received if the Boethiah Priest is killed at the radiant forsworn camp. '''Mehrune's Razor - '''A unique dagger that is a reward from Mehrunes Dagon for completing the quest, 'Pieces of the Past.' It has a 1.25% chance to instantly kill anything it hits. It is not received if you spare Silus Vesuius who will instead give you 500 gold. N '''Nettlebane - '''Nettlebane is a unique ebony dagger used in the quest 'Blessings of Nature.' It is needed to get past the roots of the Eldergleam tree. '''Notched Pickaxe '- The Notched Pickaxe is a pickaxe that raises the user's smithing skill and does 5 points of shock damage when in use. It is found at the Throat of the World and is likely to be a reference to Notch, the creator of Minecraft. It can be disenchanted for the unique enchantment 'Smithing Expertise.' O '''Okin - '''A unique Ancient Nordic War Axe that does 10 points of frost damage and can be found in Volunruud during the quest 'Silenced Tongues.' It is the counterpart to Eduj. P '''Poacher's Axe - '''A woodcutter's axe that does 3 points of extra damage to animals that can be found in Halted Stream Camp. It can be disenchanted for the unique enchantment 'Hunter's Prowess.' R '''Red Eagle's Fury - '''An Ancient Nord Sword that does 5 points of fire damage and can be found at Sundered Towers. It was wielded by the legendary Red Eagle and was used to kill many Imperial soldiers during their invasion of The Reach in the First Era. There is a duplication glitch involving it that allows multiple copies of both variants of the sword to be obtained. '''Red Eagle's Bane - '''The final version of Red Eagle's Fury that does 10 points of fire damage to undead who are level 13 or under and causes them to flee for 30 seconds. It can be obtained from the pedestal in Rebel's Cairn after placing Red Eagle's Fury in it and killing the undead Red Eagle. '''Rundi's Dagger - '''Rundi's Dagger is a steel dagger that can be found at an unmarked location near Winterhold on an unmarked altar. S '''Sanguine Rose - '''The Sanguine Rose is a staff that summons a levelled Dremora Lord to fight for the wielder of the staff. It is a reward for the quest 'A Night to Remember' from Sanguine, Daedric Prince of debauchery. '''Saviours's Hide - '''Saviour's Hide is a light-armour chestplate that increases magicka resistance by 15% and poison resistance by 50% that is a possible reward from Hircine, Daedric Prince and creator of Lycanthropy, for the quest 'Ill met by Moonlight' if Sinding is skinned. It is suggested to kill all the hunters, leave the cave and received Hircine's ring, then returning and skinning him to receive the Saviour's Hide. '''Shiv - '''A 1 - handed dagger received in Markarth's Prison during the quest, 'No one escapes Cidhna Mine.' '''Skull of Corruption - '''A staff that is causes a base of 20 damage, which increases to 50 when it has fed on dreams. It is a possible reward for completing the quest 'Waking Nightmare' from the Daedric Princess Vaermina if you kill Erandur as asked by her. '''Staff of Magnus - '''A staff that absorbs 20 points of magicka per second obtained during the College of Winterhold quest 'The Staff of Magnus.' It stops dragons from using breath attacks and can also be used to close ruptures opened by the Eye of Magnus. Magnus is the God of Sorcery. '''Steel Battleaxe of Fiery Souls - '''A steel two-handed axe with the unique enchantment, 'Fiery Soul Trap' that can be found in Ironbind Barrow. It can be disenchanted. T '''Trollsbane - '''Trollsbane is a unique warhammer that does 15 points of fire damage to trolls that can be found on the body of Frofnir Trollsbane is an unmarked troll's den between Cradle Stone Tower and Valthume. V '''Valdr's Lucky Dagger - '''Valdr's Lucky Dagger is a steel dagger that has a 25% chance of a critical hit when in use. It is a gift from Valdr after helping him at Moss Mother Cavern. W '''Wabbajack - '''A staff created by Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness as a reward for the quest 'The Mind of Madness'. It has an unpredictable effect, ranging from transforming the target into a pile of books to paralysing the target to making them invisible. There are many more effects than those listed. '''Windshear - '''Windshear is a scimitar found on the end of The Katariah's bow that has a chance of knocking enemies down when bashing with it. The Katariah only appears after the quest 'Hail Sithis!' is started. '''The Woodsman's Friend - '''A unique iron 2-handed axe found east of Shriekwind Bastion (and down the path near Lakeview Manor, if Hearthfire is installed). Category:Skyrim Category:The Randomonia Scriptures